A shower dispenser, such as of the type shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 108,130 filed Dec. 28, 1978, for Shower Dispenser, can use replaceable bottles of bath oil that must be constructed at low cost and yet be quickly and securely connected to the dispenser. The dispenser allows only a small amount of room for turning the container, so it must be installable by turning it by only a small part of a complete circle. It is also desirable that the container be firmly latched in place after installation, so it is not accidentally turned a small amount that would enable it to be released and fall on the shower floor. Furthermore, it is desirable to prevent any noticeable leakage of bath oil even when the container is lifted to dispense oil into the receiver. A system for coupling the container to the receiver which enabled installation by turning only a small part of a circle, which then latched the container in position, and which provided a secure connection that avoided leakage, all in a coupling system of low cost, would be of considerable value.